Losing It
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Ritsu and Azusa love each other and been dating for four months Azusa wants to take it slow and Ritsu is trying her best but in the end she loses it- M for a later chapter


Ritsu and Azusa has been dating for four months and they have been moving slow, maybe a little too slow in Ritsu's world. As long as they have been dating they haven't gone as far as a small kiss on the lips. Ritsu has been trying her best to follow her girlfriends rules but it's been getting harder and harder and since it's summer Ritsu has notice that Azusa has been showing more body which made her want the younger on more. THe brunette has been trying to control her urges too but they have been getting worse every minute she's with her beautiful little Azusa. Then one day when the club has another so called _'training camp' _Ritsu loses control.

**~~Ritsu's Pov~~**

Me and Yui started to run around the beach house. It was way bigger than the last one! Me and Yui kept running around until we weren't paying any attention to each other and hit each other making us fall backwards hitting our heads on the hard wood floor.

I started rolling back and forth rubbing my head, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Azu-nyan! Call and ambulance! Me and Yui are dyeing!" Then me and Yui start to grab at Azusa's leg but then Mio hit me making me fall back.

Yui rolled over to me and poked me, "You did it Mio...You killed Ritcchan!" She said with fake tears.

I looked up at Yui and gabbed her hand and said "Yui...Take care of Azu-nayn for me! Make sure Mio-chan doesn't trip and show her panties no more before it attracts more perverts." I said in a husky voice. Then I looked over at Mio it looked like she was ready to kill. You could literary see the dark aura around her body. I started to crawl away when she walked forward.

"A-Azusa...C-Can you help...Please." I said looking at the young one.

She looked at Mio then back at me, "M-Mio-sempai...," She stopped and my back hit the table, "M-Mio-sempai! There's barnacles on your knees!" Azusa yelled making Mio run to a corner, hug her knees, cover her ears, and repeat "I d-didn't hear it..." Over and Over again.

I ran to Azusa and snuggled her "Aww~! Thanks, I loves you." I said then kissed her cheek.

She blushed and looked away with a pouty face, "You sooo~! Cute!" I said and snuggled closer.

Then she giggled and spoke "Your acting like Yui-sempai before we started dating."

I smiled "Well I made her stop because you know i'm the jealous type plus I know you like when I do it because you don't push me away~"

She blushed more and was about to say something until Mugi came in, "Is everything OK? I heard a small scream and then everything went quiet..."

Yui giggled "Mio and Ricchan again."

Mug smiled, "Well, aren't you going to go pick your rooms?" She asked politely as possible.

I grabbed Azusa's hand, "I'm going to find the biggest one for me and my Azu-nayn!" Then I dragged her up stairs to the top floor because that's where most of the good rooms are. After we checked four rooms there was one more at the end of the hall way. I slowly opened the door and it was perfect. It had a balcony that had a perfect view of the beach and the sunset. It had white carpet (Like all the others) But a king sized bed with a black blanket, white pillows, and roses on the night stand.

I ran to the bed and plopped on it, "Ah~! Come here honey~!" I said smiling at Azusa.

She sighed and walked over to the bed and laid next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, "You know I love you right?"

"Yes." She says in a soft voice.

"And you know if I hurt you that I never meant to right?" I said

She nods and then shifts so that we were facing each other, "Whats gotten into you Ritsu-sempai?"

I was about to say something but then Yui came running in yelling, "Time to go to the beach!"

Azusa giggled when I jumped up and yelled "Boo-Yah!" Then I pulled her up, "Common I can't wait to see my little Azu-nayn in a to piece bikini!"

She blushed "W-who said I was going to wear one?" I smiled "I did! Now get changing!" Then I handed her a white bikini with a small cat on the side of the left chest. Then I ran to get on mine.

**~-3rd Person-~**

When Ritsu was finished she waited for her girlfriend at the front door. When Ritsu saw Azusa she was stunned. She never knew someone could look so cute.

Ritsu grabbed the cute cat like girls hand and dragged her to the beach, "Common! I wanna show you off to the others~!"

Azusa blushed in embarrassment but didn't other fighting against it because she knew Ritsu was determined to do something when she puts her mind to it. When they got to where the others were everyone stared at Azusa. Yui was the one who ran up to her and started to cuddle with her.

"Oi! Yui! She's **MY **girlfriend! Go snuggle with Mio!" Ritsu said trying to get the air head off of Azusa.

* * *

><p>Only short chapters! Cuz I know most people dont like long chapters . But anyways things WILL happen next chapter . <em>naughty <em>things ;]


End file.
